


The Newest Winchester

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Top Sam, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean had always had some sort of longing for each other. Out of respect for their conservative homophobic father John, they dated women and ignored their feelings for each other. Now that John has passed, the brothers had to live together from the financial strain of his death and the lack of money they earn as a construction worker and a busboy.<br/>Eventually they admit and they make sweet passionate love however not realizing that Dean is a carrier and that their lives are about to change forever.</p><p>Inspired by this gif that I was shown. I just thought it was so damn cute and couldn't resist. http://49.media.tumblr.com/d77569f616d14a13693d949d4cbf3599/tumblr_mzatzatmUQ1snlc10o1_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Winchester

It had been a rough couple of months for Sam and Dean. First they closeted their feelings for each other. Then their father had succumbed to cirrhosis and left them with very little. The debt was piling on top of them every month and while their jobs covered the funeral expenses, their father’s debts were making it hard for them to live. 

Sam and Dean had decided that until their jobs as a busboy and a construction worker paid better they would have to live with each other for the time being. Their apartment was three bedroom but it still felt cramped and the tension would flare every now and then. Not to mention sexual feelings bubbling up inside them that were ready to blow weren’t helping much anyway.

Dean had just come back from a long day of constructing a house he and his team were contracted to do. Never in his life had he wanted a beer so badly and when he found the fridge empty his temper’s flared even more. He almost had a fit and then remembered that Sam was getting off soon from his shift at Harvelle’s Roadhouse. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s number. It rang and then went to voicemail,

“It’s Sam. Leave a message.” Beep

“Sam its Dean, please when you get off bring me a beer or two I could really use one bad. I have dinner waiting for us.” Dean hung up and can’t believed he lied to his brother about food. They barely had anything in the house since they had been working shifts that didn’t do well with grocery shopping hours.

Dean called for take out and then got a call from his brother.

“Hey Dean, they had some beer bottles that nobody wanted so I grabbed them for you. Is that cool?” Sam sounded really defeated from his long shift.

“Yeah sure. Thanks a bunch. We are having wings and pizza tonight, is that cool?” Dean didn’t want an argument over dinner.

“Yeah that sounds great Dean.” Sam was grinning on his side. He knew that when they had beer, wings and pizza that Dean had a bad day and he wanted to make his brother feel better. Fortunately his shift was over in 30 minutes. “Dean I got to clean up quickly but I will be home as soon as possible ok?”

Dean felt relief from Sam, “Thanks Sammy. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Click

“I love you Sam.” Dean choked up after he heard the line die. He loved Sam too much as some people would say. In an unhealthy way majority of people would say. But who are people to judge when him and his brother have something that they feel but haven’t said.

When John was still alive, the thought of his sons with men made him gag. But knowing that his sons have more than brotherly love for each other would make him roll in his grave and come back to haunt them. It wasn’t until Sam had reached legal age that he hadn’t thought of his emotions for Dean and Dean always had them but he knew better than to lust over his minor brother. He wanted so bad to tell his brother that he loved him in an intimate way and that he wishes he could hold Sam and embrace him. He never really thought about sex with him as that was something he didn’t feel ready for yet. But he didn’t know that on Sam’s side that he was ready to make love to his brother. Now that Dean was 27 and Sam 23 they could move forward with these emotions for each other.

Sam wanted Dean so badly that the last time he was with someone that he almost called his name out. He would jerk off to the thought of Dean’s strong arms, perky nipples, plump pink lips and his beautifully freckle embellished face. Little did he know that Dean would sometimes hear him and become turned on that he would need to take care of himself too. To Dean it was Sam’s long lush locks of hair that he could feed his fingers into, ripped abs, smoking clean chest and chiseled arms. He imagined what it felt like to kiss him and caress his face and feel the power in his body and they tangled each other up in their arms.

Sam arrived home just as Dean had gone to grab the food. Sam’s Dodge Charger was a fast car to drive in and it made him feel sexy like when Dean drove around in his inherited Chevy Impala. When he saw that Dean had gone to get dinner he put the beer away and stripped out of his work clothes and into looser clothing. One way he would was by going commando in his sweat pants and then watch a little TV after drinking a glass of water. Then he heard the door unlock itself and then Dean walked through with the pizza box and a plastic bag with containers of wings.

“Dinner’s here.” He chimed as he placed the food on the counter. He opened the fridge and saw the beer bottles that Sam had brought home. With a grin on his face he grabbed one and found the bottle opener and popped the top off with a hiss. He took his first gulp of it and felt the small buzz from it. He looked at the label and saw that the alcohol content was high.

“Sam this is some strong stuff. I’m already feeling it after a drink.”

“You are drinking on an empty stomach, of course you’re going to be hit faster.” Sam got up from the couch and went to grab a slice of pizza.

Dean began to dig into the wings and found the ranch dressing that came with it, “Let’s eat.”

Dinner was quiet for the most part except for the TV they were watching. Dean had a beer or two with his wings and Sam had a beer with his slices of pizza. They would glance at each other and try not to show their lusting for one another. It wasn’t until the movie they had been watching was over and Sam had decided to clean up and do the dishes. Dean put the remaining food away and gave Sam’s ass a good long stare. He wished he could see what was under those clothes and touch it.

“You’re staring again, I can sense it.” Sam smirked.

“I didn’t mean to-” Dean began.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. I kinda like you looking at me like that. I do the same every now and then.”

“You do? Cause its just that-”

“Dean, I pick up on people and their body language pretty well. I know how you feel and I want you to know that I have closeted my feelings for you as well. I felt dirty about them while dad was alive. Now that he is gone I feel that we could break free.” Sam was hopeful. Dean walked closer and laced his fingers in Sam’s hand.

“Are you sure about this Sam?” Dean asked, unsure about his brother’s admitted feelings for him. Sam felt confident but he hoped that he wouldn’t hurt Dean.

“Yeah I am.” Sam pressed his forehead to his brother’s and breathed in their sexual tension as Dean inched forward and then Sam placed a gentle kiss on his new lover’s lips. 

The tingle from it was intoxicating for them. It was so exhilarating and so magnificent that when Sam pulled away after a few seconds of them locking their lips together that it felt like a burn that wouldn’t go away. Dean’s lips were hungry for more so he then pressed his lips more hungrily into Sam’s. It led to open mouth kisses and dashes of tongue in the mix, tasting the sweetness that Sam had been hiding.

Once the kissing had gotten stronger and more passionate, Sam picked Dean up and pushed him into the nearby wall and gripped his juicy ass as he rutted against his brother and continued to give him fiery kisses.

“Do you want to?” Sam moaned as he released Dean’s mouth to catch his breath.

Dean smiled as if he had been waiting for that question for all of his existence, “Please be gentle, I’ll bottom for you if you are.” Dean said into Sam’s ear.

Sam continued to rut into Dean’s crotch as his cock was making itself known in his sweat pants. It had leaked a little and left a wet spot on his pants. Dean’s cock was begging for release from it’s tight binding of denim. Sam then lifted up Dean and took them to his bedroom and gently laid Dean on his back on his bed. He climbed on top of Dean and straddled him while removing Dean’s shirt and kissing him plenty. 

Once the shirt had been guided off, Sam saw Dean’s body and basked in its glory. His hairless chest, perky nipples and his toned waist were driving Sam over the edge. Sam placed his hands on Dean’s pecs and the stroked his nipples and felt them firm into peaks, driving Dean over the edge with the gentle touches.

The rock hardness in Dean’s jeans was being neglected and had become too much now.

“Sam I need these pants off, its starting to get painful.” Dean coughed.

Sam lifted himself off of Dean and unbuttoned his jeans and began to pull them down, pulling his boxers down unintentionally, letting Dean’s cock spring free from its bind and glisten as a dribble of pre come had smeared itself all over the head.

“Oh God that feels amazing.” Dean groaned.

Then Sam took off the remaining shoes and socks off before taking the rest of the pants off of Dean and then taking his sweat pants and shirt off too. They looked at each other in awe as this was the first time since they were children that they had seen each other naked. Dean was speechless in Sam’s body, ripped abs, strong arms and tight chest.

“Wow,” They both said as they stopped and stared to soak in whom they were going to make love with before continuing to kiss again.

Dean pushed Sam away to catch his breath and then panted, “I’m ready now, I want to do it. I want to take that plunge with you. I trust you.”

Sam went to dig the bottle of lube he kept under his mattress and pulled it out and opened the cap. He poured a glob into his hand and then Dean spread his legs open with his knees up to give him access. Sam slathered on the lube on Dean’s entrance before sticking a finger in to help him loosen up. He slicked up his own cock and lined in up before saying,

“Are you ready Dean?” Sam was nervous about entering his brother.

“Yes Sam, take me now.” Dean was anxious but he was willing to be taken.

Sam pushed himself inside and felt himself being constricted by tight heat as he was completely captured by his brother, soaking in this new sensation. Dean felt himself have a burning stretch from the size of Sam’s cock as he made himself known inside of him. But it was oddly welcoming as he relaxed more and the burn seemed to go away as they held each other for a few minutes. Sam was about to make love to him and neither of them would regret it.

“Sam its ok, you can move now.” Dean almost pleaded for something to happen.

Sam nodded and then eased himself out slowly but still kept the head inside and then thrusted back into his brother. Dean shuddered as this was still all foreign to him.

“You can move faster. I can take it.” Dean whimpered.

“Ok, I know you trust me.” Sam began to move faster after putting more lube around Dean’s hole and his cock.

Dean was taking this like a champ and placed his hands on Sam’s hips as he pumped in and out of by his brother. Sam’s pace picked up as he could feel an orgasm building up inside of him.

“Dean I’m getting close.” Sam grunted as he kept thrusting.

“Me too.” Dean replied. He had been touching his neglected cock as Sam continued to do all of the hard work.

“Ugh! Ah! Oh God Dean! Ah!” Sam called out as he held onto Dean while coming hard and strong inside of him, his face red, contorted and sweaty showed the proof.

Dean followed him shortly as spurts of his own come had splashed all over his and Sam’s torsos. He gasped for air and they both panted from how physical their new expression of their love for each other was displayed.

“That,” Sam pulled out and rolled to Dean’s side and laid on his back, “was a-”

“Mistake.” Dean finished, shattering his brother’s heart right then and there.

Sam pretended not to have heard that and focus on how phenomenal his orgasm was. But he had to ask,

“Why?”

“Because we are brothers, and we are not supposed to express our love for each other that way and do thing kind of thing.”

“Dean you trusted me to do this. I love you so much, please don’t ruin this for us.” Sam’s eyes began to water.

“Sam I love you too. I’m just confused about this right now. Let me sleep on this and I will be clear in the morning, ok?”

“Ok,” Sam replied, he felt like his brother was bullshitting him right now and then rolled to his side to fall asleep.

Dean lied there awake and knew he needed to separate himself from his brother and got up and collected his clothes to fall asleep in his own bed that night. He couldn’t believe it, he had made love with his brother, his own flesh and blood. In the eyes of most societies of the modern day and age, this was disgusting and disturbed. But he loved his brother too much for it to be basic brotherly love. This was intimate love that they had just proclaimed to each other in the most physical way possible.

Dean wanted this to work, he would make this work, it was for the best. He was going to write a letter and place it on Sam’s nightstand and then got to work the next morning and hope for the best. Once everything had been taken care of that night he knew he made the right choice and decided to sleep in Sam’s bed to seal the deal that he was doing the right thing.

Little did they know that more than choices and love were made that night.

 

Five months later...

“Dean you’ve been gaining weight increasingly fast and I’m worried for your health. You should see a doctor.” Sam was concerned for his brother.

Dean’s body had begun to balloon these past months and while he didn’t give a thought about it, Sam was all nerves. Yes Dean wasn’t the healthiest of eaters but it would never cause him to have a beer belly. However months of being nagged at had paid off.

“Alright Sam I’ll go to the doctor, but you are coming with me when I go, got it?” Dean was beyond grumpy. His feet and ankles were swollen and painful after standing for so long and hard at work today, or at least thats what he thought was the matter.

He made an appointment for two days from now and while Sam was relieved he was still concerned. Finally when the time came, they both drove to the doctor’s in Sam’s Charger and parked in a spot and walked inside. Dean sat in a chair when the got to the office and Sam when and checked him in. They were there for a few minutes before Dean’s name was called. They trudged back to the exam room, where a nurse had sat Dean down on a table and took his vitals.

“Dr. Rosen will be with you shortly.” The nurse said as she wrote some notes on Dean’s chart and then walked out and closed the door.

Silence ate away at them while they waited as Dean was still reluctant to do this, Sam knew something was wrong though and was sure to find out. Then a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a petite blonde woman came in.

“Hello Dean, I’m Dr. Rosen. I’ll be treating you today.” She shook Dean’s hand and then got a good look at Sam, “Who do we have here?” She was very interested.

“This is my brother Sam. He’s the one that made me go do this.” Dean sighed as they shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you Dr. Rosen.” Sam said.

“Call me Becky.” She winked at him, “Lets find out what’s going on. What are you symptoms Dean?”

“I’m tired, I’m hungry all the time and therefore I’ve been gaining a lot of weight as you can see, my feet and ankles are swollen, and I get moody very quickly.”

“Can I examine your abdomen Dean? I think I know what’s going on.” Becky asked.

Dean lied down and rolled his shirt up and let Becky feel around. All of a sudden Dean felt something move inside him.

“Did you feel that?” Dean was spooked by what happened.

“Feel what?” Becky was putting two and two together.

Dean grabbed her hand and placed it on his stomach where he felt the movement. She felt it under her hand and she smiled.

“I knew it.” She smiled and then went to write notes in his charts. “I’d like for you to come with me to an ultrasound room for another examination.” She waited for them to follow her into another room and Dean sat down on the exam table.

“I’m not dying am I?” Dean was concerned.

“Nope you are far from it. Give me one second to show you. Please roll up your shirt and unbutton your jeans and shimmy them down a little. I’m going to squirt some of this gel onto your stomach and then roll the transducer around until we find what we are looking for.” Becky squirted gel from a bottle onto him and brought the wand on him. 

It didn’t take very long to find what she was looking for.

“That’s not possible, is it?” Sam gasped as he stared wide eye at the screen. “That’s inside my brother?” He was almost teary eyed.

“What’s going on?” And then Dean looked up at the screen and saw what appeared to be a baby inside of him. “What?” Dean was shocked beyond belief. He had been pregnant this whole time and then it hit him, he was pregnant with Sam’s baby. They had only had unprotected sex once and that was when they shared their first time with each other. That and also Sam switched to being bottom after discovering that he liked it more.

“Sam is that-”

“Dean that is a healthy looking daughter you have in there.” She took some pictures, “You didn’t know this whole time?”

“I’ve only had unprotected sex once and then after that I topped for the rest of my intercourse.” Dean was bashful by this.

“It only takes once for a baby to be made. She is 22 weeks and doing fine. Are there any concerns right now?”

Then Sam and Dean both remembered that Dean drank a lot these past few months.

“Yeah, Dean works in construction and he drank quite a bit. I know about fetal alcohol syndrome and all but-” Sam began, he was quite scared that they ruined their daughter.

“She looks fine. I saw no signs of any illnesses. I would take time off from your job though for safety reasons. She should be due sometime in late January. Hmm right around your birthday Dean.” She wiped off the gel from his stomach and then smiled as she wrote the remaining notes before passing them a copy of the picture she took, “I am writing a prenatal vitamin prescription for you and I want you to see an ob for the rest of you pregnancy, I recommend Dr. Talbot since she seem’s to handle male pregnancies better than female ones.” She handed them a slip of paper and then the clipboard to give to the secretary at the front. “Congratulations Uncle Sam and Papa Dean.” And she walked out for her next patient.

Sam and Dean were left alone in the room and were astounded by what had just happened and what was happening.

“We can talk about this when we get home.” Dean said as he fixed his clothes and then walked out. Sam followed him and handed the clipboard to the lady and she handed them a list of OB’s that they could make appointments with and a cheat sheet on do’s and don’t in a pregnancy.

Then they drove home in silence and once they got back to their apartment, Dean went a sank into the couch and just stared blankly, letting in the reality that he and Sam were going to have a daughter together. Their one night of unprotected passion resulted in a baby that now they were going to be responsible for. Sam sat down next to his brother and sighed.

“What are we going to do? Do you want to keep her or-?”

“We are not doing anything with her. She is family and she will stay with us.” Dean barked at Sam for even suggesting alternatives.

Sam threw his hands in surrender and then placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Its ok Dean, she is our’s and no one else’s. We can raise her and no one will know her origin.” Dean wouldn’t budge, “Dean look at me!” Dean turned his face to look at Sam, “I love you so much, this daughter is a product of our love and I love her as much as you do. I only suggested because it’s your decision too. But I want you to know that I love you both till the ends of time. We can raise her together.”

Dean felt his heart melt when he heard his brother say those kind words.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah I do Dean.” And he placed a tender kiss on Dean’s lips, pulling away slowly with a smile.

“I love you too Sam.” He placed a hand on his baby bump, “I love her too. Thank you for letting me do this. I was worried that you were going to leave us.”

“I would never leave my brother and our daughter behind. We are all that we have left.” And they embraced each other and let tears flow from their eyes.

They released and then Dean said, “I want to snuggle with you in our bed. You can place your hands on her and lavish her in love.” He smiled.

“I’d like that.” And they got up to cuddle under the covers in Sam’s bed. Sam placed a hand on their daughter and slowly rubbed circles, still getting use to the idea that Dean was swollen with their child. It was their child, their daughter. Dean didn’t whore himself out or get raped, they created their daughter out of love and Sam was happy that that is what she was made from.

“Did you have any names in mind?” Sam asked.

“Sam we just found out today and you are asking names already?” Dean chuckled.

“I have always wanted kids, just never figured that I would be having them with my own brother.”

“Me too. The only time I ever got close to having a kid was when I was with that Lydia woman in high school when we had that pregnancy scare. I can’t believe she had tampered with the condom, what a bitch.” Dean hated that woman and can’t believe that he slept with her willingly. Well she was easy and he was looking to get some at 17, “Anyway, what names did you have in mind Sammy?”

“I always liked Ashleigh. I had a crush on one in the 3rd grade.” Sam admitted.

“I like Ashleigh, I also like the name Jane. Maybe we can put them together like-”

“I like Ashleigh Jane. AJ, it has a nice flow to it.” Said Sam.

“I like that too.” Dean replied as he rubbed a circle into his resting baby girl. He felt a kick nudge his hand, “She likes it too, she just kicked.” He smiled. He took Sam’s hand a placed it on where he felt the kick, letting Sam feel their daughter make herself known.

“I love you Ashleigh.” Sam wrapped his arm more around Dean’s belly.

“No we love you Ashleigh. We love you so much Ashleigh Jane Winchester.” Dean talked down at their baby.

 

Four months later...

 

Dean was getting restless these past few days. One was because his birthday was tomorrow and two was because Ashleigh’s due date had passed and he was tired of being pregnant. Wishful thinking wasn’t helping much and Sam had been looking up ways to jumpstart labor. Both of them wanted to meet their daughter terribly.

“Hey Dean, come look at this.” Sam had been reading from his laptop from a few male pregnancy websites, “One guy said driving on a bumpy road helped him, another guy said hot sauce and another said um, penetrative sex worked for him.”

“Sam I don’t want to bottom again for you. Once was enough for me.” Dean’s body was aching all over.

“What do you want to do then?” Sam was all ears for any ideas.

“I’m going to take a bath to soothe my joints.” And Dean waddled towards the bathroom and began to fill the tub. He got in naked after he filled it just right and let the hot water release any tension he might have had. He felt better after a few seconds in the tub and was relaxing more as he cradled his belly in his hands.

“Ashleigh, your daddies really want to meet you now. Can you please come out now?” Dean felt a kick and smiled a little, “Like to mess with me huh?”

Then he felt pressure in his lower back for a moment and it woke him up from the relaxed haze he was in, “Was that you?” He asked his daughter and then he felt his stomach tighten and all of a sudden he became excited, “You ready now?” Dean was more than happy that she was coming now.

“SAM!” Dean hollered to his brother. He heard him run to the bathroom and he opened the door.

“Is everything ok Dean?”

“She’s coming now, its time.”

Sam had become giddy and went in to help Dean get out of tub and dried him off with a towel.

“Let me pack you a bag with a few items for her and then we can get going to the hospital.” Sam was now nervous as he guided Dean to get a comfy out fit to wear.

“Sam- OH!” Dean curled up in a gasp of sharp pain as one of his first contractions hit him.

“DEAN!” Sam came and held onto his brother as the contraction took its course.

“Its ok Sam. I can do this, its only the beginning and its going to get worse.” Dean breathed in short gasps of air, “Let me get into some sweat pants and a shirt and then I will wait on the couch for you.” He managed to get the clothes on him and get to the couch before another contraction hit him.

Sam was still scrambling to get the bag together when he heard Dean call out, “OH SHIT!” He dashed to see what happened and it looked like Dean wet himself.

“Sam, my water broke and the- OW!” Dean cringed in another painful contraction.

“Sh sh sh Dean its ok. The bag is ready. Let me get you new pants and then we can go.”

“Ok.” Dean now whimpered in pain as a single tear crawled from his eye.

They changed his pants and then made it to the Charger and Sam drove as fast as he could carefully. They made it about ten minutes later and, thanks to Sam calling ahead, a room was ready for them. Dean had been stripped and was put into a hospital gown and was getting ready for an epidural to administered.

Sam was holding his brother’s hand throughout all of this and never felt ready to let go. It wasn’t long before Dr. Talbot, their OB recommended by Dr. Rosen, gave the all clear to start pushing.

“Sam,” Dean looked at him

“Yeah Dean?” Sam looked at his brother.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m really am not but we don’t have a choice now do we.”

“Me either.” Dean was scared that he would hurt his baby girl during delivery, “I do want you to know that I love you Sam.”

Sam placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, “Let’s meet Ashleigh. Push Dean NOW!”

Dean began to give it his all after hearing Sam encourage him.

“She’s almost here Dean, I can see her head. Just a little more now. Keep pushing.”

Dean pushed a little more and then weakly said, “Sam, I’m tired-”

“Don’t do this Dean. She’s right there, her shoulders are almost out. Come on you can do this.”

Sam’s encouragement helped him out as Dean gave his final pushes and let Sam catch their daughter as she slipped out into his arms. Her lungs gave a loud cry as Sam started to clear off the fluids from her face as the doctors clamped her cord, showing Sam how to cut it, separating their daughter and the person she called home for the past nine months. The nurses took her away to record her measurements while Sam came and comforted his brother after delivering their Ashleigh into the world.

“When can I see her Sam?” Dean was exhausted and wanted to see their daughter.

“She’s coming soon Dean I promise.” Sam almost had tears in his eyes because he was so happy.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that another nurse handed Ashleigh to Dean and there she was in his arms. The most beautiful baby girl he had ever laid eyes on in his life. Ashleigh had Sam’s hair and his nose and she had Dean’s freckles and when she opened her eyes for the first time they saw that she had his pale green eyes too.

“Look at what we made Sam.” Dean’s eyes began to water in pure joy at what their first time together made.

“I see Dean.” He kissed his temple and came in closer to see her, “Hey Ashleigh Jane, its so nice to finally meet you.” Sam was the most proud papa in the world right now. Just looking at his daughter in the arms of a man that he loves made him the luckiest guy that ever existed.

“I love you Ashleigh.” Dean kissed her head and she gave them a big smile as she snuggled more into Dean’s arms.

“We love you so much. We promise that no one will ever hurt you.” Sam said to her as he cuddled into Dean.

They snuggled into each other on the hospital bed and held each other for the rest of the night. The once broken family was now a put together family as the newest Winchester had made her way into the world and into her father’s hearts.


End file.
